Tales of Unova 1: Before the League
by Lyrra Snow
Summary: White is a pretty, blue-eyed, clumsy 14-yr-old. When she goes on her journey with Snivy, she meets many people and aims for the League. But, White is haunted by a boy from her memories-and the Minccicino he gave her... Rated T for safety.


She sat up in bed, chest heaving, and hair damp. She had the dream again, and this time, too she hadn't seen the boy's face. She had focused on his face, but she still couldn't make out his features. She knew he had long, pale green curly hair, was her age, maybe a bit older, and talked to Pokémon. She raked her bangs away from her face with her fingers. She looked at her Ultra Ball alarm clock. "Crap, they're gonna be here soon!" she flung back her covers, swung her legs over the side of her bed, hopped off and ran towards her dresser. She only made it partway before she fell flat on her face. She had tripped. There was nothing on the floor, not even a hair. She stood up, rubbing her red nose. She looked in the mirror, and grabbed her hairbrush. She ran the brush through her hair, getting out the stubborn tangles. She chose a pink hair-tie and ponytailed her long, brown hair. She pulled of her pajama shirt, and slipped into her favorite white t-shirt. She snatched her black vest from her drawer, and put it on. She pulled on her shorts. They were decorated on the front with white fur. She fluffed her hair, and put on her hat. She had gotten that from her dad, before her had gone to Hoen, Sinnoh, and Kanto to become a master trainer.

It was white, with a pink Poké ball on the front, and a pink visor. She looked at the clock. Cheren should be arriving right about… now. The knock came at the door. She smiled. That was Cheren, punctual as always. A blue package came up the stairs. It moved to the left, exposing her mom's face. "White, Cheren's here." White's mom walked into her room. "Here you go, sweetie." Cheren, proper as ever, walked up the stairs after her. She stared at the package. She knew here were three Pokémon in it. Her mom put the box on her bed-end table. She waved, and went back downstairs. Cheren pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, seems like Bianca is late, as usual." He commented. White sighed. Bianca had never been early for anything, or even on-time. Her dad had gotten her a bicycle, and she still was late.

Bianca was nicknamed the "Late Lady." Feet pounded on the stairs, and the two turned to see Bianca thumping up the stairs, and into White's bedroom. She held up her hand, as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. "I'm here!" She announced, huffing. Cheren was livid. "You need to be here on time." He scolded. "I'm sorry!" She wailed desperately. "But mom's new Lillipup wouldn't give me my hat back!" She adjusted her green hat on her head, and then grinned. She walked over to stand between White and Cheren. White opened the box, taking off the lid, and setting it on the table beside the box. All three looked inside. The box was padded with red velvet, and three Poké balls lay on the velvet. White picked up one, and tossed it into the air. The ball opened, and out popped and Oshawott. Cheren and Bianca did the same, and out came Tepig and Snivy. "So, who'll pick first?" Bianca asked, crossing her arms.

Cheren cleared his throat. "White should pick first, since the professor sent it to her house." She studied the Pokémon. Snivy was cool and collected. Tepig was shooting small fire blasts from his nostrils. Oshawott was dancing from foot to foot. "Snivy." She decided. She walked over to the Snivy, and picked him up. He turned and faced his fellow Pokémon. Oshawott fell over; as it had been trying to be picked first by standing on his back left leg. Tepig grunted in disappointment. "I'll take Oshawott!" Bianca cried. "He's soooo cute!" Cheren pushed his glasses up his nose again. "I guess I'll take Tepig." The Tepig wagged its little ball-tipped tail. "Hey, hey, White!" White turned to Bianca. "Yeah?" Bianca's grass-green eyes were wide with excitement. "Bianca," Cheren pointed out. "Even though these little guys are weak, you don't have a match in a house." She stuck out her bottom lip. "As you said, these guys are weak, it should be fine!" "Go ahead." Cheren sighed, and then quickly retreated to the left corner of the room to stand in front of the flat-screen. Lyra pointed at Oshawott, who had already taken its position in front of Bianca. "Go, Snivy!" The Snivy jumped down, and took a ready position "Sure." Cheren quickly retreated to the left corner of the room to stand in front of the flatscreen. White pointed at Oshawott, who had already taken its position in front of Bianca. "Go, Snivy!"


End file.
